Bad Dog
by RainbowFez
Summary: Barry as a good friend helps his best friend out. It just so happens the way he helps out is acting out all the redhead's kinks. As a doggy Naldo takes part in a orgy between his master and three hot boys. Barry/Naldo Barry/Naldo/OC/OC/OC


**Ross**

www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1419785241382431.1073741831.1302155879812035/1419785244715764/?type=3&theater

 **Austin**

www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1419785241382431.1073741831.1302155879812035/1419785468049075/?type=3&theater

 **Sean**

www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1419785241382431.1073741831.1302155879812035/1419786261382329/?type=3&theater

I give credit to my friend Dave who helped write the skeletons of most of this story. It's not co-written but he did enough where I'll be giving him partial credit. As you can see there are three links at the top of the page. Those characters will be in Chapter two which will be posted by the end of the day, most likely before 8:00. You can check out charactors from my other storied by going to www*facebook*com/RainbowFez.

* * *

Barry considered himself a good best friend. He helped Naldo with his homework, supported his least stupid ideas and even helped Naldo with his… kinks. To say he was shocked when Naldo admitted to being attracted to him was an understatement. The fact that it was only a sexual attraction was a relief. He in no way wanted to date his best friend. He was straight anyway or at least mostly. That might have changed some because of Naldo.

HE was a teenage boy after all and teenage boys were horny creatures. When you have no girlfriend and your best friends asks to suck your dick there is only so many times you can say no before eventually caving. Then there was Naldo's unique requests. At first he was hesitant but eventually he gave in and to his shock he really got off on the control he had over the boy.

It was why Naldo was currently dressed only in a pair of dog ears and a dog tail but plug shoved up his tight bubble butt. The leather collar was discarded off to the side of the lab, near the leash tied to a hook on the wall, waiting to bind the redhead up if needed.

Barry smirked and walked to his friend. Naldo's eyes lit up and his tongue fell out of his mouth. He began to pant as he watched the blog strip out of his clothes slowly, throwing each piece of fabric onto the couch. "Do you want you're bone?" Barry smirked.

Naldo let out a long whine, eyes begging like a desperate puppy.

"That's what I thought" Barry said. "Come." Naldo bounded the short distance between them, mouth latching onto the thick dick of his best friend. Naldo lapped at the precum, messily licking up and down the shaft of the cock. He worked his way from the tip to the balls, sucking greedily on every bit of meat he could get. Barry's moan sent a shiver down Naldo's spine, ending with him shaking his tail excitedly.

Barry put his hands behind his back and let Naldo do all the work, pleasuring him with his tongue. He loved the way his best friend whined and whimpered. His eyes closed only to shoot open when the boy took the whole dick in his mouth and started bobbing up and down.

"Bad dog" Barry growled, whacking the back of his best friend's head." Naldo whined and released the dick. "Dog suck like a human" He said, eyeing the naked boy. Naldo let out a yip and a short growl. "You're a dog, behave like one! This is you're only warning."

Naldo whimpered, giving sad puppy eyes to his best friend. Barry attempted to show no reaction but couldn't control his dick jumping at the look. Naldo hesitantly went back to lapping at the head of Barry's dick but quickly became enthusiastic once more.

"Good boy" Barry praised, scratching behind Naldo's ear. Naldo grinned lightly but hid it from his owner. After several minutes of quick and messy play Naldo decided to try sucking again, hoping Barry would let it slide in his heavy breathing, blurry eyes state. He was very wrong though and the moment he first began acting like a human again Barry pulled his dick from Naldo's mouth and waked his cheek with it. "What did I tell you?!" Barry shouted. "You're a bad dog Naldo. No bone for you."

Naldo pleaded with his eyes but still let out a pained bark when Barry took him by the hair and pulled him to toward the hook that the leash was tied to. "Good dogs listen to their owners. You were trained better than this." Barry scolded while fastening the leather collar around his neck. The leash locked onto the back of the short collar and Barry stepped just out of reach.

"Now you have to watch" Barry smirked, and if you touch yourself you'll stay their all night and get no dick tomorrow. Understand?" Naldo barked a soft reply.

Barry grabbed onto his 8.5 inch cock, already slick with Naldo's cum and started jacking off. Naldo sat still, watching, knowing this would be all he was getting today. Barry moaned, throwing back his head. His second hand grabbed onto one of his nipples and squeezed. He loved this part, putting on a show for his best friend who watched with lustful eyes and badly hidden sadness. It turned him on knowing he controlled every bit of this game. If he wanted to fuck Naldo he could. If he wanted to punish Naldo he could. If he wanted to force the boy to the ground and hiss angry commands at a disobedient pet there would be no consequence. During this time Naldo was his pet, his property, his item and the kinky redhead loved every second of it.

The hand playing with his nipple, slipped down his body, palming his balls before sliding back to his ass. He might not be gay but he reluctantly found out that a finger up his ass felt pretty amazing. He couldn't handle a dick the one time Naldo attempted to fuck him but fingering himself not only sent him over the edge but was something Naldo could barely resist cuming to.

His turned his body slightly so Naldo had a view of two fingers sliding into his ass. As expected, the redhead's hand twitched toward his rick hard dick. "Don't touch yourself" Barry warned. Naldo whimpered but complied. It only took several more tugs for Barry to step back in front of Naldo and shoot three lodes of cum onto the fair skinned face. Naldo yipped happily and curled up on the concrete floor. "You were a bad dog today Naldo so you'll be staying the night. DO NOT touch yourself and don't you dare unhook your leash. I'll be back tomorrow morning and if you were good I'll reward you.

Naldo barked before falling silent. His blueish gray eyes followed the blond attentively as he dressed and left the garage, not glancing back at Naldo. Once the door was closed and several minutes had gone by Naldo was confident enough that Barry wouldn't return. He slipped out of his persona momentarily so he could scoop them up with his fingers before licking it off with his tongue. The taste was something he loved and he only regretted that Barry hadn't cum in his mouth. Now he'd have at least a little dried cum on his face in the morning.

He lay his head on the ground, still curled in on himself like a dog at the feat of his master's bed. There was little he could do for the several hours before dark. Barry hadn't left him with any squeaky toys or kibble like normal. The latter was embarrassing but he really liked being Barry's dog and sometimes worried he took it too far. Barry never complained though so he tried not to think about it. It wasn't that unhealthy right? IT was only like this once or twice every few weeks.

Once the sun had set and the only light shining through his windows was that of the crescent moon he was able to close his eyes and slip into a wonderful dream about morning where he could wake up with Barry's hard cock to his lips.

* * *

Chapter two will be posted by the end of the day. I hope you enjoyed and will check back for chapter two. Please review.


End file.
